prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talking Stick Resort Arena
Talking Stick Resort Arena (formerly America West Arena and US Airways Center) is a sports and entertainment arena located in downtown Phoenix, Arizona. It opened in 1992, and is the home of the Phoenix Suns of the National Basketball Association, the Phoenix Mercury of the Women's National Basketball Association, and the Arizona Rattlers of the Arena Football League. The arena, which is situated near Chase Field, is named after its sponsor, US Airways. After America West's merger with US Airways, it was announced that America West Arena would be renamed to US Airways Center on November 14, 2005 with the name change taking place in January 2006. The arena finished renovations in 2003, which added an air-conditioned glassed pavilion to keep people cool wait in line for tickets or before events. These renovations were part of the Phoenix Suns plan to keep the arena viable when Jobing.com Arena would open and take event dates from America West Arena. The idea to remake the arena came to Jerry Colangelo when he visited Staples Center, and envisioned a similar entertainment district in Phoenix. The building has hosted many World Wrestling Entertainment house and televised shows, and PPVs throughout the years, including SummerSlam 2003, Judgment Day 2006 and Cyber Sunday 2008. It also hosted a taped Smackdown/ECW on August 25, 2009, and on March 29, 2010, a live episode of RAW that saw Shawn Michaels give his farewell speech to the WWE Events *Wrestling Challenge - May 2, 1993 *Wrestling Challenge - May 9, 1993 *Wrestling Challenge - May 16, 1993 *Nitro - December 4, 1995 *Nitro - October 28, 1995 *RAW - March 16, 1998 *Nitro - October 26, 1998 *RAW - January 25, 1999 *Shotgun Saturday Night - January 30, 1999 *Heat - January 31, 1999 *Super Astros - February 7, 1999 *Nitro - October 25, 1999 *RAW - September 11, 2000 *SmackDown - September 14, 2000 *Jakked - September 16, 2000 *Heat - September 17, 2000 *RAW - February 26, 2001 *Jakked - March 3, 2001 *RAW - April 8, 2002 *Heat - April 14, 2002 *SmackDown - October 10, 2002 *Velocity - October 12, 2002 *RAW - January 6, 2003 *Heat - January 12, 2003 *Heat - August 24, 2003 *SummerSlam - August 24, 2003 *RAW - May 3, 2004 *Heat - May 9, 2004 *SmackDown - September 23, 2004 *Velocity - September 25, 2004 *RAW - June 20, 2005 *Judgment Day - May 21, 2006 *RAW - March 5, 2007 *Heat - March 9, 2007 *ECW - July 31, 2007 *SmackDown - August 3, 2007 *RAW - February 25, 2008 *Heat - March 2, 2008 *Cyber Sunday - October 26, 2008 *ECW - August 25, 2009 *Superstars - August 27, 2009 *SmackDown - August 28, 2009 *RAW - March 29, 2010 *RAW - January 3, 2011 *NXT - June 28, 2011 *Superstars - June 30, 2011 *SmackDown - July 1, 2011 *RAW - January 23, 2012 *Money in the Bank - July 15, 2012 *Royal Rumble - January 27, 2013 *RAW - August 26, 2013 *Superstars - August 30, 2013 *Main Event - August 19, 2014 *SmackDown - August 22, 2014 *Main Event - October 27, 2015 *SmackDown - October 29, 2015 *RAW - June 20, 2016 *Superstars - June 23, 2016 *Elimination Chamber - February 12, 2017 *RAW - July 3, 2017 *SmackDown - July 4, 2017 *205 Live - July 4, 2017 *Main Event - July 5, 2017 *RAW - February 19, 2018 *SmackDown - February 20, 2018 *205 Live - February 20, 2018 *Main Event - February 21, 2018 *NXT TakeOver: Phoenix - January 26, 2019 *RAW - January 28, 2019 *SmackDown - January 29, 2019 *205 Live - January 29, 2019 *Main Event - January 30, 2019 *NXT - January 30, 2019 *RAW - September 30, 2019 *Main Event - October 2, 2019 External links * Talking Stick Resort Arena Official Site * Talking Stick Resort Arena at Wikipedia Category:Arenas Category:Venues in United States